Navidad en familia
by Imagination lady
Summary: Nada mejor que una navidad en familia. Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**Navidad en familia**

 **Disclaimer: SNK es dueño de los personajes**

 **Aclaración: ubicado después de Kof XI**

 **Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.**

Esta semana el coronel ha estado muy inquieto. Revoloteando de aquí para allá, saltando en una pata por la gran idea que había tenido.

—¿Vacaciones?— mascullé un poco molesta. Las ideas de Jones siempre me suponían estrés.

Él asintió muy contento con la cabeza.

—Coronel ¿me está tomando el pelo?—

—¿Por qué crees eso?— preguntó, con su sonrisa desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Porque es imposible hacer que coincidan las quincenas de, al menos, nosotros tres.—Las vacaciones regularmente se daban a mitad de año quizá.— ¿Y qué hay del comandante?—

—Somos una empresa privada ¿recuerdas?— el tono arrogante se había presentado—No somos mercenarios las veinticuatro horas del día—

—De acuerdo, ve e intenta—le animé, resignada

—¡Sería la primera vez que pasaremos navidad fuera del cuartel, Leona!—

El coronel tenía demasiada energía. Hablar con él me dejaba cansada, inclusive.

Lo único que me alegraría el día sería un sobre blanco.

Un inmaculado y, a la vez, diabólico sobre con una invitación al torneo. Mi forma de liberarme de malas energías era participando y el Comandante me había prohibido asistir al último a causa de mi disturbio, enviando a Whip en mi lugar, lo que me dejó con un humor bastante malhumorado.

Mi radio sonó. ¿Tan rápido había cedido mi padre?

Tan raro como siempre, me encontraba sentada frente a los integrantes del escuadrón, contentos de la evidente noticia.

—A pedido del coronel, a pesar de ser una petición singular, considero que necesitamos un poco de descanso en especial la soldado Heidern –anunció el Comandante, en un intento de seriedad pero con una notoria alegría por la idea de Ralf

—¿Es en serio?— inquirí, con voz grave. Al parecer se oyó molesta.

—¿No necesitas descansar?—Con un tono de viveza, mi padre pareció notar lo fastidioso en mí.

—N…—

Iba a soltar un no rotundo, pero el coronel me miraba con los ojos prendidos fuego de ira.

—Sí, de acuerdo—

Considerando los actos de amabilidad que el coronel siempre había tenido conmigo, devolverle el favor no era ningún crimen.

Clark, silencioso, soltó una risita burlona

—¡Siempre consigo lo que quiero!— festejaba Ralf, cual niño berrinchudo y malcriado, abrazando a su compañero.

—Cerraremos el cuartel, quizá se queden algunos soldados monitoreando aquí—Declaró el comandante, no muy seguro de lo último —Debo aclarar que solo serán estos dos días festivos, luego a trabajar como se debe—

Luego de eso, lo único que quedaba era empezar a prepararnos

—Invitaré a Whip y a varios agentes— anunció Clark, escondiéndose detrás de su gorra.

Al parecer, Ralf tenía razón al contarme sin autorización claro, que el teniente sentía algo por Seirah.

El comandante había movido ciertos hilos y logró alquilar una enorme casa de verano en la playa de Sound Beach, ubicada al sur de la famosa South Town.

Los tres chiflados estaban dando vueltas por llegar a medianoche bien vestidos, y corrían a la cocina para ver si la cena iba según lo planeado. Pero jamás me lo hubiese esperado del comandante. Lucia contento en su tarje negro y corbata a medio atar.

Pero alguien llamó a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me asomé por la mirilla, y vi algo desagradable. Pero no tenía otra opción, debía abrir la puerta.

—Dash— llamé. No pude evitar dejar su nombre en un suspiro despectivo.

—Heidern— contestó, sorprendido—Encantado—

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo—

—¿¡Huh!?— pegó un grito de indignación, tomando el cuello de mi blusa por la fuerza, arrugándolo en un puño.

—Me golpeaste el rostro en un torneo…eso es imperdonable— mis deseos de romperle la cara se habían vuelto palabras agresivas.

—Yo golpeo a muchas personas…ni me acuerdo de ti—

Whip nos atrapó inmediatamente, rugiéndonos. Quizá venía detrás de él.

—¡Oigan! Es noche buena…no se pongan imbéciles—

—¿Imbécil yo?—

Siendo tan impulsivo, me soltó para responder al insulto de su hermana.

—K´ eres un mocoso— dijo Seirah, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Por qué la agarras así, estúpido?— masculló Ralf, que seguramente había oído desde la cocina, limpiándose las manos en su delantal con dibujos de conejos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué la defiendes?—

K´ soltó a su hermana para ir a buscarle pelea al coronel, empujándolo.

—¿¡Agh!?—Creí que los condimentos habían teñido su cara, pero quizá era otra cosa —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—

—Suficiente— Otro invitado intervenía. Maxima, el gran compañero de K´.

—Suéltame Maxima, mantente fuera de esto—

—¿En serio vas a pelearte aquí? Somos invitados—

Con un brazo levanto a cada uno en el aire como si fueran más ligeros de los que parecían, mientras pataleaban y gritaban

—¿Por qué pelearon?— preguntaba Diamond, intrigada.

—El coronel Jones tiene la misma cantidad de estupidez que K´ así que— le respondió Whip.

—¿¡Qué dijiste?!— gritaron K´ y Ralf al unísono.

—Ya me escucharon. Si creen que…— su hermana quiso responder pero él la interrumpió.

—Me importa una mier…—decía K´ pero en ese momento, un aura oscura había invadido la habitación, El comandante los observaba pelear, lleno de rabia, lleno de salsa en la cabeza., como si una bomba hubiese explotado en la cocina.

—Denme una mano con las ollas— sentenció, con voz súper gruesa

—Sí, señor— respondieron al unísono, Seirah inclusive, dejando un poco más calma la habitación.

Siendo espectadora del desastre del intento de cocina de mi padre y todo el revuelo que provocaron los invitados, me dirigí a la habitación que me habían dado a vestirme para la medianoche.

Pensé en mi padre más que nada. ÉL había estado muy contento y ni siquiera me había castigado a ayudarle en la cocina. Y seguramente había planeado esta noche como padre y no como mi comandante en jefe. Incluso desde alquilar una casa hasta soportar la salsa en el rostro.

Seguramente me esperaba una noche buena. Seguramente, solo ver la sonrisa de mi padre debería hacerme feliz.

Bajé las escaleras a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me dejaban y corrí al comedor.

Ahora Clark peleaba con Maxima por poner los individuales. Ralf traía las ollas con las comidas, una en cada mano, con mucho miedo de caerse. Kula esperaba sentada y Whip a su lado cuidándola. K´, a pesar de que no me caía muy bien, preparaba las bebidas.

Y mi padre. Él solo me observaba con su enorme y radiante sonrisa. Una que por primera vez me mostraba. Una que jamás olvidaría.

Espero que les haya gustado. Para mí es muy importante pasar navidad en familia y mas con mi papá :D asi que quería hacer algo corto.

Lo quise subir el 22/12 pero la compu no me dejó.

Quizá me quedó algo corto. Pero creo que es algo justo


End file.
